The Death is Close
by Green-Daisies
Summary: Ne pourrait on pas écrire une lois contre les gens Qui n'en peuvent plus de sourrir contre le sens du vent Ne pourrait on pas vomir un peu plus décemment Sur le coeur inaudible des adolescents Je n'en peux plus de vivre notre anéantissement Trop blasé
1. Chapter 1

A la fin d'une journée de lycée épuisante, Edward me raccompagnait chez Charlie. Sur le chemin, la pluie avait commencé à tomber de même que le silence entre lui et moi. Je trouvais le courage de lui poser la question qui me tracassais depuis le début de la journée.

- Edward.. Quand est-ce que ça s'effectuera ?

- Voyant de quoi je parlais, il ne releva pas.

- S'il te plaît ! le suppliais-je.

- Je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre heureuse et tu voudrais devenir qu'un corps sans âme et n'y expression.. En aucun cas ! Esmée, Rosalie ainsi qu'Alice t'envient à un point que tu n'imagine même pas ! Si je serais une femme, dit-il maintenant en riant, je désirerais plus que tout avoir des enfants, les nourrir, jouer av..

- Mais tu n'en es pas une ! le coupais-je séchement. Et puis peu importe, je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu n'es pas le seul vampire du coin.

Il serra les machoires et laissa s'échapper un rugissement à peine audible.

- Ils ne voudront pas ! dit-il en recouvrant son sérieux.

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Admettons que Carlisle veuille bien.

- Il n'acceptera jamais de te faire subir une chose aussi horrible. Rappelle toi à Phoénix, l'année où l'on s'est rencontrés, et ce n'était que ta main ! Imagine un instant la même chose pour tout ton corps !

Mes frissons atteignèrent les racines de mes cheveux qui se dressaient. Je ne parlais maintenant plus et sous l'effet de la colère, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Apparement tu as oublié ma condition, dit-il avec l'air que j'aimais chez lui, mais comment fessait il pour m'envouter ainsi ? Te souviens-tu Bella ? Cela me prit plusieurs secondes le temps de me rappeler de cette fameuse condition.

- Ci c'est pour vivre l'éternité avec un homme sans esprit ouvert, rêve !

Derechef, il n'ajouta rien. Je devais arrêter le massacre que subissait notre relation.

- Dépose moi là, dis-je quelque peu énervée.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Je dois te ramener chez Charlie !

- Non ! Arrête la voiture !

- Tu te conduis comme une gamine ! Je sentais déjà la voiture ralentir.

- Je n'aime pas te laisser seule, Bella ! Débrouilles toi pour arriver sur pieds chez Charlie !

- Tu l'as déjà fait une fois ! Pourquoi pas une deuxième tiens !

- Bella.. - Laisse-moi descendre, s'il te plaît ! dis-je en pleurant.

La voiture s'arrêta sur le bas coté de la route. Je m'échappais de l'habitacle avant que les larmes ne devienne qu'un long fleuve agité et la refermais avec plus d'entrain qu'il n'en fallait. Je regardais la Volvo s'en allait. Je marchais sur le sentier depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes je pense. Je n'avais ni montre, ni portable, rien et me rendis compte à ce moment là, que j'avais laisser mon sac sur le siège arrière de sa voiture. Je vis Leah sortir de la forêt. Visiblement elle venait de quitter sa transformation.

- Bella ? Que fais-tu seule ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je rentre chez moi ! répondis-je avec un air renforgné.

- Mais pourquoi rentres-tu à pieds ? - Je suis descendue de la voiture d'Edward alors qu'il me ramenait.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû Bella ! J'entendis la respiration de deux loups derrière mon dos. Ils venaient de commencer à me tourner autour.

- Je ne comprends pas Leah.

Pendant que je la fixais, un des loups me sauta dessus. Je sentis mes côtes se briser. La douleur m'arracha un hurlement.

- Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu as fait à Jacob.

Je ne pu voir son expression mais je me doutais qu'elle était furieuse. Cela ce lisait dans sa voix. J'eus à peine le temps de laisser un son sortir de ma bouche que le loup qui venait de m'attaquer m'écrasa la clavicule. Derechef, je poussais un cri de douleur. J'allais perdre connaissance mais le second loup me griffa l'avant bras gauche. Je me perdis dans mon esprit lorsque j'entendis la voix de Leah remplie de sarcasme parler aux loups.

- Laissons-la ! Elle ne tiendra que très peu de temps ! Allons-y. Les bruits des pattes parvinrent jusqu'à moi avant que je ne sombre, surement pour laisser apercevoir une lumière blanche apparaître jusqu'à moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Une de plus… - Point de vue Laurent.

J'effectuais une large observation des bruits environnants. Je venais de flairer, plus au Sud, une odeur que je devais déjà avoir senti. J'essayais de retrouver Victoria pour lui en parler. Je la trouvais, assise sur un rocher, contemplant sa proie. Une simple biche qui paraissait assez dodu pour un vampire comme elle. Elle me fit signe de me taire. Elle n'eut besoin que d'un dixième de secondes pour pouvoir sauter sur sa proie. Je réussissais à l'adorer de jours en jours. J'aimais la regarder chasser ainsi qu'elle aimait le faire aussi, disant que je chassais comme James. La période de la mort de celui-ci fut terrible pour Victoria. Je devais la soutenir coûte que coûte ! Je pensais tellement que je n'avais pas vu Victoria s'avancer vers moi. J'en oubliais la principale nouvelle que j'étais venu lui annoncer.

- Laurent ? On dirait que t'a flairé le repas du siècle !

- Exactement ! Te rappelles-tu de… Bella ? La protégé des Cullen ! **Je la remarquais en train de chercher son odeur. **

- Oui bien sur ! Celle responsable de la mort James aussi !

- C'est cela ! **Dis-je sur un ton neutre**.

- Pourquoi viens-tu me dire cela ? J'en ai assez souffert Laurent !

- Je sais cela aussi mais aujourd'hui tu as la chance de pouvoir te venger, Victoria !

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir !

- Eh bien, pour faire bref, disons que Bella se trouve en très mauvais état !

- Mais si nous la mordions, cela serait bénéfique pour les Cullen !

- Non, bien sur que non ! Edward a totalement exclu l'idée de transformer, un jour, Bella en un des notres. Et qui t'a dit que nous allions juste la mordre ?

- Laurent... Je t'apprécie vraiment de plus en plus !

- Je te retourne le compliment ! Je ne voudrais pas brusquer madame mais si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, nous allons rater un festin !

Nous partions sur un éclat de rire. Arrivé devant Bella quelques minutes plus tard, nous remarquions quelle était déjà bien amochée. Qui lui voulait du mal, appart nous deux ? Je laissais tomber tout de suite cette question.

- Il ne nous reste presque rien ! **Annonça Victoria déçue**.

- Contentons nous de ça !

Le travail fait par son agresseur ne nous permettait pas de manger à notre faim, bien qu'il lui restait tous ses membres. Le sang était omniprésent aux alentours de son corps. Victoria eut du mal à ne pas s'en approcher tout de suite.

- Doucement **Lui dis-je avec un sourire narquois**.

- Comment veux-tu attendre devant une si succulente proie ? Nous nous précipitèrent sur son cadavre.

- STOP ! **Criais-je.** Je venais de me rendre compte que son cœur battait encore. Elle n'était pas complètement morte mais entre la vie et la mort.

- Qu'attend tu donc ? Victoria semblait étonné que je reste devant le corps de Bella sans rien faire.

- Elle vit encore... **Dis-je effrayé**.

- Une raison de plus pour la tuer !

- Je ne sais pas Vict…

- Que tu peux être long à la détente ! Elle se rua sur Bella puis la mordais à la main. Elle se retourna vers moi, fière, mais une masse vient la percuter de plein fouet. Je ne vis pas tout de suite ce que c'était mais je pouvais être sûr d'une chose : la bête prenait le dessus sur Victoria. Je ne perdis pas un instant et m'enfuais le plus loin possible de ce spectacle désastreux jouant en la faveur du... loup, d'un homme ? A plusieurs kilomètres du lieu où devait s'effectuer encore le duel, je découvrais à quel point j'étais ignoble ! Abandonné un membre de ma race était vraisemblablement inadmissible !


	3. Chapter 3

_Transformation - Point de vue Bella_

Je sentais une chaleur intense envahir mes paumes, mes bras puis tout mon corps. Que se passait-t-il ? Serais-je entrain de me transformer en vampire ? Non cela était plus qu'impossible !

Je repassais en revue ma journée, mais je perdais mon temps car aucun événement de ce genre n'y était recensé.

La chaleur commencer à se dissiper peu a peu par mes paumes ainsi que mes pieds. A cet instant, mon cœur se mit à battre a tout rompre. Je devenais un vampire ! Avec le peu d'explications que l'on m'avait donné, je savais qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques heures avant la fin de ma transformation.

C'est alors que la chaleur disparue totalement. Je me réveillée de ma transe et regardais aux alentours. Tout était si clair. Affûté. Défini. Le soleil brillait d'une lumière aveuglante. Dans l'éclat blanc de celui-ci, je pouvais discerner chacune des couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Au-delà, de celles-ci, j'étais capable d'en voir quelques autres qui ne portaient pas de noms pour moi. Le spectacle était si beau. Je me trouvais bien dans la clairière, notre clairière. Celle où mon passage entre la vie, l'éternel et la mort venait de s'établir. Ce que j'avais toujours attendu venait de se produire. Mais cela m'était bien égal, il n'était plus là.

Je laissais mes yeux s'égarer sur la beauté des lieux. Je ne me souvenais pas que cette clairière, en particulier, était aussi magnifique, d'un vert éclatant. C'était surement dû à ma vision d'humaine. Oui, ce devait être ça.

Je m'attardais sur l'endroit où c'était effectué ma transformation. J'essayais de me souvenir des plus prompts détails, mais en vains. Le corps de Victoria y était encore entreposé. Je laissais échapper un cri de dégout inaudible aux oreilles des humains, certainement clair à celles de mon espèce. Je me levais de mon tapis de verdure. Mon cerveau pût réfléchir à la question que je venais de me poser la seconde d'avant : devais-je ou pas me nourrir du sang de Victoria. La réponse me parût évidente : non.

J'effectuais un large repérage aux alentours de plusieurs kilomètres. Je repérais facilement un regroupement de cerfs au nord. De là où j'étais, je les atteindrais en quelques huitième de secondes. Je ne m'attardais pas sur mes calculs puis courrais à la vitesse vampirique, que je découvrais, vers mon futur repas.  
Je me repris tout de même à calculer, pendant mon trajet, le temps que je pourrais mettre à attraper ma proie.

J'arrivais devant celle-ci. Apparemment je riais intérieurement trop fort. Je rigolais de mon sarcasme seule et sauta sur mon festin, si l'on peut appeler un cerf comme un festin !  
Je du me débattre plusieurs minutes avec l'animal et je me permis de regarder mes affaires après que j'avais mangé.

- Un vrai petit cochon, **rigolais-je toute seule.**

- On dirait que tu ne connais pas l'art et la manière de tuer une bête ! **me dis une voix que j'eus du mal à classer.**

Je me retournais pour voir mon interlocuteur et découvris, dans la pénombre, plusieurs capes noires. Trois précisément. Je sursautais.

- Tu ne nous reconnais donc pas Bella ? me demanda l'un des hommes, le plus âgée je pense.

- Je dois me souvenir vaguement de ma vie antérieure, excusez-moi.

- Il n'y a rien de grave. Nous nous présentons : Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Nous sommes issu de la grande famille ancestrale des Volturis Nous avons installé notre domicile sur les terres d'Italie.

Je sursautais derechef. A entendre leurs voix surtout !

- N'ai pas peur, nous voulions t'inviter à rejoindre notre famille. Nous savons que tu es doté d'un grand pouvoir qui nous serais d'autant plus bénéfique qu'à nous, qu'à toi ! m'annonça un des hommes.

Je n'osais plus dire un seul mot. Je me sentais perdu dans cette confusion.

- Nous pourrions t'être d'une très grande aide !

- A vrai dire, vous me troublez ! osais-je dire avec un sourire en coin.

Tous trois se mettent à rires. J'étais agréablement surprise par leur réaction.

- Nous pouvons t'expliquer, ce qui pourrait se passer si tu rejoignais notre clan, sur le chemin.

- J'aimerais en parler à Edward si ça ne...

- Edward ? Mais il est partit depuis quelques jours. Ils ne te trouvaient plus et ont abandonnés les recherches.

- Comment ça ? répondis-je tout autant surprise qu'eux trois.

- Ta transformation a pris une semaine entière car tes pouvoirs ont mis du temps à se développer ainsi que tes blessures, à ce cicatriser.

- Une semaine entière ?

D'après ce que m'avait dit Carlisle, une transformation mettait aux environs de deux à quatre jours.

- Je veux bien vous rejoindre...

Je me permis d'accepter, cela m'aidera surement à retrouver la trace d'Edward, je l'espère..

- On ne vous remerciera jamais assez, Bella.

Et nous partîmes dans une course effarante.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela fessait plusieurs semaines auxquelles je participais aux affaires des Volturi. Je leur demandais conseil, ils m'apportaient beaucoup de r ponses. J'aimais vivre leurs c t s. Surement du fait qu'ils taient imposants, du genre prot ger leur famille. Cela fessait plusieurs jours que j' tais la recherche d'Edward et sa famille. Lorsque je leur pos s des questions sur les Cullen, ils trouvaient un moyen d' viter mes questions.

Un jour, lorsque je me promenais dans les locaux de Voltera, je surpris une conversation entre Cau s et Aro, Marcus tant en d placement. Leur conversation portait sur les Cullen, ce que je pus entendre.  
- Comment a ils devraient arriver ? marmonnait Aro.  
- Dans quelques heures, tout au plus. Cela devait arriver ! Nous devons prot ger Bella comme il se doit ! Elle fait partie de notre famille pr sent ! Je doute qu'elle n'en pense pas moins ! Il nous faut contacter Jane tout prix !  
- Que pourrait-elle nous apporter ?  
- Son pouvoir, Aro, gr ce son pouvoir..  
Je n'en sus pas plus car il allait sortir de la pi ce. Je courais le plus vite possible jusqu' mes appartements.

Allonger sur mon divan, j'essayais d'analyser la situation. En vains. Tout tait confus dans ma t te. Pourquoi voulait-il tout prix me garder avec eux ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me laisser retourner avec les Cullens ? Et qui tait cette Jane qui ils fessaient allusion ? - Satan cerveau qui ne se souviens plus du pass ! marmottais-je.  
- Ne te traites pas de la sorte, Bella ! dis une voix f minine. Tu vaux beaucoup plus que a !  
La jeune femme s'avan ait vers moi avec une allure qui lui allait parfaitement bien, menu et de petite taille. Elle me rappelait fortement Alice bien que celle-ci flottait dans l'espace.  
- Je ne me suis pas pr sent e, d sol ! ricanait-elle. Je m'appelle Jane, je suis issu des Volturi, de m me que Marcus, Aro et Cau s. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Il y a longtemps que la proph thie ne s' tait pas accomplie.  
- Une proph thie ? demandais-je interloqu e.  
- Oui, c'est bien cela, cinq si cles et demie ! dit-elle, apparement distraite par ses calculs. Nous t'attendions, sais-tu ?  
- Je me croyais une des plus banales vampires qui ne put exister !  
- D trompes toi ! Ton pouvoir et l'un des plus recherch par tous !  
- Et quel est-il ?  
- C'est toi qui doit le d couvrir, et surement bien trop t t !

Elle regardait maintenant sa montre puis releva la t te dans ma direction.  
- Je m'occupe de toi partir de... maintenant !  
Maintenant ? Comment... Je ne voyais plus rien ! - Suis-je devenue aveugle ? Est-ce cela mon pouvoir ?  
- Non ne t'inqui tes pas ! Je te fais perdre la vue, c'est une des fonctions de mon pouvoir. Nous avons un genre de test te faire passer.  
- Je retrouverais la vue plus tard ?  
- Bien sur... Plus tard !  
Elle me v tit d'une grande cape noire qui me recouvrait la t te, prenant soin de ne pas laisser percevoir mon visage.

J'essayais de me diriger part mon odorat, quand bien m me Jane me guidait.  
Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils m'infligeaient ! Une porte s'ouvrit devant moi, puis j'entendis plusieurs, fausses, respirations dans la pi ce c t je pense. Quatre pour tre pr cise. Jane me tenant toujours par la main, parlait avec Aro.  
- Ne devrions-nous pas leur d voiler qui elle est ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, surtout pas ! lui marmonnait-il l'oreille. Fait bien attention de ne pas penser elle surtout n'y de prononcer son pr nom !

Nous pass mes une seconde porte. Ma vision n' tait toujours pas rendue et voil que l'on m'enlevais la parole ! Je me demandais ce qu'il voulait me faire faire !

- Bonjour vous, heureux de vous recevoir comme notre habitude ! dit promptement Aro nos invit s. Nous voulions vous pr senter un nouveau membre de notre famille. Je ne vous cache pas notre gait . Je vous demanderez ainsi de ne rien dire pendant la s ance qui va se poursuivre.  
Toujours v tu de ma longue cape, on me fessait avancer devant ces respirations qui me semblait inconnues.  
- Tu vas maintenant pouvoir tester une des facult s de ton pouvoir.

Je m'approchais devant une premi re personne puis on me fis mettre la main sur son front. D s lors, je compris que cette facult tait de percevoir les sentiments des personnes que je touchais.. Tristesse, amour, gait fan e.. Tout se bousculait dans ma t te.  
- Pourrais-tu nous indiquer ce que tu per ois ?  
- Cette personne prouve de la tristesse car elle perdu plusieurs tres chers, deux personnes plus pr cisement, de l'amour envers ses proches..  
- Merci, tu peux passer aux suivants ! m'indiqua Aro.

Je t tais leur front chacun leur tour. Tous prouvaient une part de tristesse mais je ne d couvrais la cause que pour certain. J'arrivais au dernier, que m'indiquait Jane. Je dirigeais ma main vers le front de la personne mais d s que celle-ci le toucha, j'enlevais ma main automatiquement. Je venais de ressentir un courant lectrique ! - Que se passe-t-il ? me demanda Aro, s'adressant moi.  
- Cette personne m'a.. envoy un coup d' lectricit ! Je ne peut atteindre ses sentiments !

Je rapprochais tout de m me ma main de son front et d couvrit une tristesse indescriptible. J'aurais pu entendre ses tourments des kilom tres ! Je reconnaissais cette personne !  
- Ed.. Edward ? marmottais-je de dessous ma cape.

Je ne r alisais m me pas ce qu'il m'arrivait que je fus emport dans les catacombes de Voltera. - Que faites vous ? C' tait bien Edward.. et sa famille ! C'est a ?  
On ne me r pondais pas !  
- Ne pas me r pondre est un fait mais ne pas me rendre la vue est injuste.  
La seconde qui suivait ma question, je retrouvais la vue.  
- Merci ! Par contre j'aimerais savoir o m'emmenez vous ainsi ?  
- Un lieu certain pour te prot ger ! me r pondis la voix incertaine d'Aro.  
- Je voudrais avoir le choix de choisir si oui ou non j'ai l'envie de rester avec vous ! Cela me semble abordable comme requ te !

Je remarquais que nous tions en pleine for t et je voyais les murs d'arbres tomber. Ils s' taient arr t s net.  
- Veux-tu oui ou non rester avec nous ? me demanda sereinement Jane.  
Je r fl chissais la question puis d cidais qu'il tait temps que je me reprenne en main et partir ainsi la rencontre d'Edward.  
- Non, j'aimerais pouvoir partir ! Je suis d sol mais tout cela m'a fait r fl chir.. Je m'en excuse !  
Ils rirent en c ur ! Tout de m me, je ne comprends pas leur clats de rire si jouissant. Je voulus y participer mais me retenu.  
- Tu n'as pas t'excuser ! Nous aurions pu t'offrir beaucoup ! Mais on peut dire que c' tait le but de l'exercice.. Te faire r fl chir.  
- Je vous remercie ! J'esp re vous revoir tr s bient t !

Ils continu rent leurs clats de rirent pendant que je m' loignais. Je d cidais de ne pas retourner Voltera, pensant que les Cullen n'y serait d j plus.

Cette rencontre quelque peu impromptu avait r veill en moi les sentiments, les personnes que j'avais refoul . La tristesse s'empara de mon c ur froid gel par l'amour perdu - Lorsque mon heure sera venue. Oublie le mal que j'ai fait .Aide-moi laisser derri re moi quelques raisons de te manquer .Et ne me rejette pas. Et lorsque tu te sens vide. Garde-moi dans ta m moire Omets tout le reste, omets tout le reste .N'aies pas peur .De prendre mon pouls. J'ai partag ce que j'ai t .Je suis fort en surface. Mais pas compl tement. Je n'ai jamais t parfait .Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'a t . Puis l'horreur s'empara de moi : Charlie ... Ce nom que je n'avais pas pens depuis longtemps, il devait attendre mon retour me chercher sur le chemin du retour, par cette apr s-midi de temp te, de sang et d'horreur. J'avais perdu bien plus que ma vie ce jour la, pour moi c' tait le premier ainsi que le dernier jour de l' ternit .


End file.
